rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Argorrek, Terror of the Sea
Birth of a Monster (History Section) In a hidden place somewhere on Gielinor at an unknown time in its history, an egg rests on a stone slab table, the coloring of the table a strange green shaded stone. A scaled and clawed hand makes a cut on the palm, and presses it against the egg, laid by a sea snake. Magic pulses from the hand and forces the blood from the cut into the shell, tainting the egg with its influence. A month or so later; a small snake-like creature hatches out, writhing on the heated stone table from which it was incubated. The owner of the hand returns to investigate the hatchling, and then begins the study. The hatchling grew alarmingly large within a period of a few months, turning from an eggling into a mass of scales and muscle, and new confinements were traded in for the old each time it outgrew them. Within five years it was impossible to hold it on land, and so the monster was chained to the ocean floor with an enchanted metal similar in color to the stone table it had entered the world from. During the time it had grew, its creators had constantly tested it; pushing it to extremes and searching for any potential. The massive size of the creature was a hindering to the requirements it creators wanted it to meet, though it was intelligent and powerful, its mind was too bestial and its size too great. Though it could solve problems and think, it could not communicate as a civilized being, and no magical potential graced it. Eventually just as its distant cousin chained beneath Asgarnia, it too was branded a failure for its original purpose, and was locked away for use in another time. In the Depths Placed in the eastern sea and chained to the bottom with relics to keep it asleep, the monster slumbered until one faithful day down in the abyss of water, an ocean ridge cracked and broke the magic stones binding it to sleep. The serpent awoke: If this ever should happen, the chain was given slack so that it could roam a distance from its resting place, but still bound to the sea in which it was imprisoned. Finding for the first time some limited freedom, it began hunting the depths and the waters above, whales and ships fell to its hunger and savagery. To this recent time, it now swims with impunity, terrorising the eastern waters. Should the chain break, no ocean would be safe from this horror of the deep. The Graveyard Of Galleons Soon after waking, the monster found an excellent ambush point for ships, just off the coast of dragontooth island in between it and morytania. Trade ships from all places in Gielinor sail near this point, and often meet their demise in these waters. In between the island and the mainland is a collection of rocks that the ship remains wash up on, and it is here the ghosts of dead sailors often infest the foggy spires and tidepools. Not all sailors have passed on in peace, and some remain behind to guard their lost treasures that never reached the final destination. Whilst the serpent is gone, these spectral guardians patrol the fog upon the rocks so as to stop the robbing of their resting places. They are damned to remain here until defeated, where they then can pass on. Survivors will often take the shallow rocks as a fractured walkway back to morytania, where at least they have some hope of returning to their homes, for the serpent cannot get upon the rocks; The jagged boulders and shallow water preventing him from doing so, but it does not prevent him from trying to grab the sailors with his tongue at the thinner crossing points. Strike Of The Serpent Slowly, the beast's interest has grown steadily in a construction out in the eastern sea where he is chained: the metal knights base, and is growing bolder in his investigations, the initial lack of knowledge of what the base was keeping him away. But as his knowledge grows of the base and what it is, his urge to destroy it grows as well, as he has found it not to be a normal island but a metal construction full of possible food. He has yet to attack it, but will do so soon. -Rp schedueled to begin any day now!- Voyage Of The Alliance Soon an exbidition of an ancient order will be crossing the eastern sea by boat. The vessel will be small and will likely garner the attention of the hungry leviathan, as they will be crossing in a point close to the anchorage of the chain, where a small pillar juts out from the water. Treasure Beneath The Waves And Upon The Rocks Ghosts of sailors have started to appear on the coast and in villages from where they once lived, and if you can speak to them, they may reveal what their fate was and where their ships sank. In the eastern sea, many many ships have been sunk by this behemoth, almost all carrying trade goods and various treasures from the voyages to the east, not all going underwater, a decent amount washing up on rocks near dragontooth island and northern morytania. If you are brave enough and able to travel across the water, riches beyond your imagination may await you, with even greater treasures waiting to be plucked under the water than aboard the wrecked ships. Treasures: The trade ships will often hold rare goods from the eastern lands, as well as goods from the mainland that were ment to be carried over, among these goods are various weapons and armor, as well as barrels of gold waiting to be plundered. *Due to the vagueness of the treasures that may be recieved from the wrecked ships, it is possible almost anything can be found in the ruined frames of the trading vessels, and so; much of the treasure choice is left for the player to roleplay what they found, in one case a player found a dragon longsword from the wreckage. The Chain A heavy metal collar and chain binds him to the ocean floor somewhere in the middle of the easter sea. Artifacts like that in the queen black dragon's lair kept him asleep, but were broken when an ocean ridge formed, cracking the artifacts beyond repair. There is, however, a failsafe artifact located on a ring in the chain on one of the rings close to the collar on his body. This temporary failsafe artifact, when touched, will send him back to sleep on the ocean bed for only a day, but this can be life saving on terms of time and in battle, if it can be activated when he is stunned that is. Like his queen cousin, he cannot really be killed, just injured to the point he is forced back into sleep. A small pillar juts out from the water where the chain's fixing point to the ocean floor is held, so far the purpose of the small pillar has yet to be seen. Appearance Imagine the head and neck of the Queen black dragon with the rest of the body like that, with no arms or legs, just an incredibly long and large serpentine frame. Where legs would be on a dragon there are hand and foot like appendages that are finned like a fish, and where the wings would be are wing-like fins that aid in swimming. It has crested fins near the head. The coloring of the monster can vary, as it can change it for some unknown reason, perhaps with its moods or to help in gaining warmth from the shallow water sun; most common coloring is red to brown-green, though the slitted eyes remain a constant burning yellow/orange. He has a long forked tongue. The jaws are large enough to bite a ship in half and swallow sailors whole. Abilities Though unable to cast magic on any great scale, its physical strengths are enough to make up for this. The jaws are huge and with teeth meant to pierce and crush. The fins and size allow it to swim at high speeds, and allow it to keep pace with fast water craft. The size of its mass moving around in the water churns the ocean around it like a child sloshing in the tub, making it rough sailing should he thrash about. Unlike that which he is related to, he is unable to breath fire, but he has one gift from what he came from: a potent poison/venom. The poison is not used in the bite, as the large mouth is enough to kill, but rather is blasted out in a fire like manor by way of a steam vaporous gas, forming a deathly cloud around a ship attack when he starts to breath outward with force (the steam is also hot and causes burns on flesh that are similar to fire). The fins and scales are sharp and can cause cuts in the hull of most vessels. The tongue is long, thick, and forked; it allows him to scent in the water and in the air. The tongue's forks are sharp and has barbs on them for grip, helping the tongue pierce through wooden hulls and grab sailors. He uses a deep basal sonar along with the tongue to help locate, which sounds similar to a whale but is much deeper. It can be found that he has located you by listening to this booming noise if it is quiet enough around you. On days when the water is still, ripples can be seen as the noise travels through the water, giving a visual warning as well as a vocal one. His size often allows him to tip over ships and simply sink them, but if that cannot cut it, if he were to surface and raise half his body from the water, he could fall on a ship and destroy it completely. Magical Abilities He has no magic attacks, but can preform two defensive abilites that are similar to his cousin, the Qbd. He gains a magickal shield with a crystalline nature, heavily blocking magic attacks, but weakening him to shots from cannons or other forms of physical attack. His scales can turn harder than they usually are, and block physical attacks, but make him vulnerable to magic. For these defences, it is best to bring a formidable mage as to combat the hardened scale armor, because average magicians are not very effective in their ability to harm him. Surviving An Attack Speed is useful, as it helps to exit from the range of his chain quickly before he can come for you; thus light ships are recommended for evading him, but for a fight are most often doomed to a watery grave. For those who must travel in large ships, be prepared to pack some serious cannons and ammunition (explosive is the best), along with a metal hull so he cannot pierce it, as he does not like to bite into metal. Magic is not a good method, as spells are hardly effective against something so large, but electric based magic attacks are what should be used to deter him if cannonballs are not available, and the spell needs to be strong enough to matter (the bigger the better). If it comes to a fight, keep him away from the sides of the ship by firing whenever he gets close so he cannot tip your boat. The poison is a temporary effect, one can survive if they are not in the vapor clouds for too long, though the steam from it is likely to cause burns. Whatever happens, do not allow him to raise his body from the water, as this will spell doom for your vessel as he comes crashing down to smash it. Preventing an attack is often simple, as soothing music is more than enough to send him back to sleep on the ocean bed, but this must occur before he attacks, as the rush from a fight will prevent sleep. The music must be loud enough for him to hear, very large pipe organs are one of the few things able to be heard by him in the water coming from the inside of a ship. Trivia *Many sea monster myths were used to inspire this character, and were given a lore friendly spin as to the creation of this beast. *Due to the fact that this character is far out in the water, it is not a threat to roleplays, and is rather a more private character for roleplay, as most sea voyages are not largely public. *His poison is corrosive to certain metals and rocks, but will not melt organic material like clothes or skin, the heat from the steaming poison however will burn skin and thus is very harmful to breath for more than a few moments. The poison gas is also ignitable, and if it comes into contact with fire it will turn his breath into flames for a short period of time. *He is a cousin of the dragons, sharing the same creators but not the same creatures the dragons were made from. *Like his cousin, the chain of his likely inhibits his full capabilities, if the collar were to fall off, then new abilities could show that were not seen previously. *When soothing music is played, he is calmed and sent back to sleep, but he must be able to hear this before he begins to fight so that the adrenaline from battle does not prevent him from naturally falling asleep. Large pipe organs are one of the few things that can be heard underwater by him. If music cannot be used, extremely high amounts of electricity (whether magical or naturally formed) often deter him from attack, as he has a deep seated avoidance of the shocking pain electricity brings him; sometimes it is enough to force him off from attack. Gallery/Music sea serpent 1.jpg|Something in the waves... sea serpent 3.jpg|With his red coloring, breaching to slam into unsuspecting ships. (this is the best illustration on his looks and size, a very accurate depiction) sea serpent 4.jpg|A look at his more camouflaged blue coloring, to help him blend in with the water. sea serpent 5.jpg|When he was younger and smaller, attacking his first ship. sea serpent 6.jpg|A look of his slimmer tail end, the side you would rather be on, in the fog. sea serpent 7.jpg sea serpent 8.jpg|A more realistic look, but some of the features are wrong, the tongue should be thicker and there are no spikes like that running down his back. shipwreck 1.jpg|One of the more intact ships that wash up on the rocks, a more rare find. shipwreck 2.jpg|Old wreckage. shipwreck 3.jpg|The result of many ships piling up near a sandbar. shipwreck 4.jpg|More recent wreckage, with a ship coming in to investigate. Category:Evil Category:Chaotic Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal